1. Field of invention
The present invention relates to a medical telemetry system which collects signals representing various vital signs measured by a vital sign signal measurement device or the like in order to obtain vital sign information about a patient and which, by wireless communication, can remotely transmit the thus-collected vital sign information to a vital sign signal monitor connected to a host computer or the like. Particularly, the present invention relates to a medical telemetry system which takes a vital sign signal monitor configured to collect a vital sign signal by wire communication as a vital sign signal monitor configured to collect a vital sign signal by wireless communication with easy, simple, and compatible connection.
2. Related Art
There have already been put into practice a wire system vital sign signal monitor which is configured to send, using a relay cord or the like to a vital sign signal monitor, a vital sign signal corresponding to any one or a combination of measured analog vital sign signals, such as an electrocardiographic signal, a pulse wave signal, and a respiratory activity signal, all being obtained directly from a sensor such as an electrode attached to a living body; and a wireless vital sign signal monitor which modulates the vital sign signal as required and transmits the thus-modulated modulated signal to a vital sign signal monitor by a wireless transmitter.